Hopes and Fears
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Lily est quelque part dans les étages de Sainte-Mangouste, dans un état critique après avoir été blessée au cours d'une mission. James attend, le coeur en vrac et l'angoisse au ventre.


**A/N : Ce texte est mon tout premier James/Lily (donc je m'excuse s'il est moisi), écrit pour l'anniversaire de Coralie, une fan du couple du forum HPF et, accessoirement, une amie.**

* * *

><p>Un pas, deux pas, trois pas. Demi-tour. Un pas, deux pas, trois pas. Demi-tour.<p>

— James, arrête de tourner en rond, tu n'arranges rien…

James passa sa main sur son visage d'un air las. Sirius avait raison. Cela ne servait à rien. A part peut-être à calmer son stress. En temps normal, James aurait tout fait pour apparaitre cool et détaché, comme si rien ne l'atteignait. Mais il ne pouvait pas prétendre que tout allait bien alors même que la femme qu'il aimait était peut-être entre la vie et la mort, n'est-ce pas ?

Il soupira et retira ses lunettes pour se pincer le nez.

— Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Pourquoi c'est pas déjà fini ?

— Lily a été gravement blessée, James, ils font ce qu'ils peuvent, mais tu ne peux pas leur demander d'avoir fini en moins d'une heure, intervint la voix de Remus. Assieds-toi avec nous.

James jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis assis sur les chaises du hall d'accueil de Sainte-Mangouste mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à les rejoindre. C'était facile, pour eux. Leur épouse n'était pas quelque part dans les étages, dans un état critique, la vie s'enfuyant d'elle peu à peu.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû empêcher Lily de se joindre à eux pour cette mission. Il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment, quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait pas expliquer, et pourtant il l'avait su, que quelque chose ne tournerait pas rond. Et ils étaient là, trois heures plus tard, à attendre que quelqu'un leur dise comment allait Lily, simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas su la protéger.

Il soupira et ses pieds reprirent leur rythme. Un pas, deux pas, trois pas. Demi-tour. Un pas, deux pas, trois pas. Demi-tour. Il sursauta quand un Médicomage s'approcha d'eux, mais il venait annoncer à un couple que leur enfant était hors de danger et qu'il passerait simplement la nuit en observation. James sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine, quand il vit le sourire heureux des parents. Egoïstement, il aurait voulu que les bonnes nouvelles soient pour Lily. Lily avec qui il n'avait même jamais parlé d'avoir un enfant…

Il en avait pourtant envie, même si la guerre ne permettait pas de fonder un foyer stable, encore moins en tant que membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Trois heures plus tôt, James, Lily et leurs amis avaient échappé de justesse au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour la troisième fois déjà. De telles conditions n'appelaient pas la création d'une famille, et si James avait hâte d'en finir avec ce sorcier maléfique parce qu'il était ce qui était arrivé de pire à la communauté sorcière britannique depuis des siècles, il devait avouer qu'égoïstement, il attendait aussi de pouvoir commencer à vivre pleinement.

Il sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite en pensant à ce que pourrait être leur vie. Trois enfants, deux filles et un garçon, il avait même quelques idées de prénoms, Harry, Catherine, Anne, et Sirius, Remus et Peter seraient leurs parrains. Une grande maison, et des repas dominicaux et heureux, entre deux éclats de rire et une bouteille d'hydromel. Et Lily, plus resplendissante que jamais, ses cheveux roux brillant au soleil et ses grands yeux verts l'embrassant, l'enveloppant de tout l'amour du monde. Ils seraient enfin libres et tout irait pour le mieux…

Mais la réalité n'était pas aussi belle. Parce que si Sirius, Remus et Peter étaient là, ce n'était pas autour d'un barbecue mais assis sur les chaises de la salle d'attente d'un hôpital. Si lui était là, ce n'était pas pour apprendre à un enfant comment marcher mais pour attendre qu'on lui rende sa femme. Et si Lily n'était pas là, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle changeait une robe tâchée par un de leurs bambins, mais parce qu'elle était entre la vie et la mort.

James et tout son monde étaient pris dans la guerre, et privés d'une vie belle et normale.

Une heure, puis deux, puis trois passèrent quand enfin quelqu'un vint trouver James. Son cœur cognait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il avait l'impression que si le Médicomage ne lui annonçait pas de bonnes nouvelles, il allait finir par s'arrêter.

— Mr Potter ?

— Oui, répondit James, fébrile.

— L'état de votre épouse est stationnaire, elle va s'en sortir sans aucune séquelle, elle a eu de la chance que quelqu'un lui lance un sortilège de Bouclier avant que le maléfice ne l'atteigne.

James eut envie de hurler de joie, mais il se contenta de prendre son visage dans ses mains, murmurant un « Merci Merlin. »

— Pour l'instant, elle dort encore et va surement passer les trois prochains jours à dormir également, poursuivit le Médicomage.

Il hésita un instant et ajouta :

— Ecoutez, je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais… je pense que dans son état, aller combattre était parfaitement inconscient.

— « Dans son état » ? répéta James sans comprendre. Ma femme allait très bien, merci pour elle.

— Evidemment, je ne parle pas de ça.

James regarda le Médicomage sans comprendre, et il vit sa bouche s'ouvrir de stupeur.

— Oh, vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

— Au courant de quoi ? demanda Sirius, derrière James.

James sursauta : il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que ses trois amis s'étaient levés et attendaient l'explication du Médicomage avec crainte et impatience.

— Hum, eh bien… Mrs Potter… attend un enfant, depuis déjà cinq semaines.

James cligna des yeux rapidement, trois fois de suite, ne comprenant pas tout de suite ce que le Médicomage venait de dire. Ce ne fut que le cri exalté de Sirius et le « Merlin… » de Remus qui lui firent enfin se rendre compte de ce que cela signifiait.

— Lily… Lily va avoir un bébé ? On va… on va avoir un bébé ?

— Il faut croire que oui, répondit le Médicomage. Maintenant que tout ça est dit, veuillez m'excuser, j'ai d'autres patients à voir et…

Mais James n'écoutait déjà plus l'homme qui s'éloigna rapidement. Un bébé ? Evidemment qu'il en voulait un, à peine trois heures avant il avait même imaginé cette vie de rêve qui les attendrait à la fin de la guerre, mais le problème était là : ils n'étaient pas encore sortis de cette lutte acharnée contre les forces du mal. Comment étaient-ils censés élever un enfant dans de telles conditions ? Comment lui donner un foyer stable alors même que le monde était perpétuellement sur la brèche ? Comment allaient-ils pouvoir être des combattants et des parents ?

— Je ne savais pas que vous essayiez d'avoir un enfant, Lily et toi, dit Peter.

— Parce qu'on essayait pas, répondit James d'un ton un peu éteint.

Et c'était la vérité : il voulait des enfants, et il était presque sûr que Lily en voulait aussi même s'ils n'en avaient pas encore parlé, mais pas maintenant, et ils n'avaient certainement pas essayé d'en avoir un. Ce bébé était un accident, et pourtant, James savait déjà qu'il était de ce genre d'accidents qui rendent la vie meilleure. Parce que même s'ils ne l'avaient pas voulu maintenant, la naissance de cet enfant était simplement un mauvais timing. Quand ce bébé serait là, James l'aimerait de tout son cœur, même s'il pouvait déjà entendre Sirius se moquer de son côté gâteau, et il se battrait simplement deux fois plus pour que son enfant grandisse dans de bonnes conditions, dans une société en paix et qu'il n'ait jamais à connaitre les horreurs de la guerre et des combats.

Quitte à y laisser la vie.


End file.
